fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rising Freedom
Previous Chapter - Prison Sanctum Introduction The group consisting of Elligr, Lucas, Theo, and Hogotsu, who were all looking at the guard as he was standing in the doorway, overhearing everything that they had just talked about. "Listen, I know how this may sound but I am not your..." Before he could finish his sentence, Theo had already moved at lightning fat speed, grabbing the guard's neck as he slammed him hard into the wall, gripping him tightly as he continued to glare at him with the intent to kill. "We cannot take any chances, we gotta kill this guy before he even thinks about killing us...." Theo said in a serious tone as the others looked at him with shock, surprised that the calm one would suddenly rush in to kill someone who overheard them. "Sorry, but I don't really care either way..." He said before attempting to crush his throat only to be stopped by Lucas, who glared at his brother to loosen his grip. "What do you mean have a better plan?" Lucas said as Theo glared at his brother, surprised that Lucas was even considering something like this. "Look, you don't have to trust me, I get that I'm not exactly the most worthy at the moment, but I am on your side." He said struggling as Lucas glared at Theo, causing him to growl in aggravation as he let go of the guy who was coughing to regain some of the air back. Hogotsu let out a sigh, shaking his head. "How about this; instead of killing the poor bastard, and I use that term loosely, we torture him and get some more information out of him? He might just be a grunt or whatever but they tend to hear stuff they aren't supposed to." He suggested, shrugging his shoulders when he finished. Theo looked at Hogotsu like he had said they should burn down an orphanage and murder puppies. That specific look, nothing else. Just that look. "Are you insane!" Theo said in a hushed tone, not that it was doing him any good. "How would we play this through and even then, what if he gives no info to us? What should we do at that point?" "God sake, let the man speak." Elligr said, lifting Theo and Hogotsu apart. "Ether he kills us, or we die in that fighting pit. Any way ya slice it, we got nothing to lose by lending an ear." "I agree, let's just hear what he has to say..." Lucas said as they looked over to the guy who had finally caught his breath, and was trying to keep himself calm. "Thanks, another second and I thought I was gonna be dead..." He said rubbing his neck as he looked at the group, "My name is Hyde, and well... I remember seeing you and the blue haired girl sneaking down into the tunnels, and when I saw how disgusted you were by the stuff that was happening, it made me start to question if this was right" He said as they tried to understand what he was saying to them. "Just now, are you questioning whether or not this is right?" Hogotsu asked, letting out a light snort, as though he had heard this sort of thing a million times. "How convenient." Category:Fairy Tail: Fallen Category:Chapters Category:Roleplay